You're mine and only mine
by rosemondmegane
Summary: Events after two years follow as kallen is granted a geass and by her new contractor Z.Z Lemons in later chapters.Kalulu story.Watch as how lelouch becomes jealous and possessive.


Life after the Death of the Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia has been peaceful.Ever since the war between Brittania and Japan has ended ,people were returning to their once happy lifes.Its been 2 years now since the world was at peace and One year since since the once so called tyrant of the world was revived.Lelouch was in fact yes immortal.Following the events which has happened last year with the 100th Empress Nunally vi Britannia kidnapping and Shamna Geass to travel back in time.Lelouch has been given the Code by his father Charles zi Britannia after been consumed by C's World.

Pendragon was the beautiful capital of brittania.Ever since the war ended two years ago.The Britannians had been living peacefully.The britannian Military had now new 9th generation knithmares upgraded and New weapons added to them.The UFN were negotiating with different colonies to brought change to the world and colonies were given back their rights as they once were.No more Areas existed now.All countries were now living all equally.Japan has now became Brittania most favourite country as now no more racism existed between the Britannians and Japanese people.Life here was truly at peace.But for how long?

In the Imperial Palace among the Knights of Rounds quarters in a chamber was a woman with long red hair that was below her waist line and bright blue eyes as the sky who was standing looking out of her window.She was wearing a nightgown that was hugging loosely on her.Right now It was night time in Pendragon.Lights coming from the capital could be seen not too far away.With a sign the woman walked to her balcony and looked at the stars that were shining brightly in the night sky.

how long has it been since i last saw him?how long has it been since he went with her?Right its been one year now...i missed him so much yet i loathed him for not staying with me and nunally.

Kallen Stadtfeld Kozuki Master Chief Justice of Brittania and Japan,Ambassador to the UFN,Chief General of The Elite Squadron and Zero Squadron also known as The Ace of the Black knights Japan famous Red lotus and Brittania Goddess of War,Q-1 of Zero but most importantly the Knight round of Two and Zero personal bodyguard was looking at the sky thinking about the recent events that has occured.

i missed you lelouch,i missed you so much that it hurts and yet i can't stop thinking about you...she thought as small tears were forming in her eyes.Kallen knew that in her heart she was in love with lelouch.Ever since that day in kaminejima island where his identity was discovered by her and Suzaku,kallen knew that she has fallen hard for her once leader.At that time they were at war and she knew that her feelings couldn't get in her way so she acted as if she hated him and was still mad at him for using her and the black knights so that their goal to liberate Japan succeed.Once the war ended she would have confessed her feelings to him.After all he did say at that time in the ikaruga if she would come back at Ashford with him did he not?But then all had drastically change as the Black knights had betrayed him.She still remembered the words that he had said the words that she would always remember as she had asked him what did she mean to him...

You were a well-played knight kallen a well useful piece to my game and all of this for my entertainment.

Lelouch were you really serious when you said this word was i just a piece to you?A piece to be sacrificed a piece that you didn't care at all...she thought as her tears were threatening to fall down..of course he thought of you as such kallen if not then why did he went off with C.C to another country ,and why did he say that he would never see you again after this...said a tiny voice at the back of her...

Kallen only looked at the sky when she thought about what lelouch had said before he went off with C.C.

Flashback

"So you have finally wake up"said kallen as she had opened the doorknob to enter the room.The said occupant could only looked at her as his deep violet eyes which held so much life in them bored into her blue ones.He was wearing his white shirt and black trouser and black shoes.His raven hair were more dark than usual and a bit messy, his lis were lift upward and his face frown a bit when he eyes settled on her.

"Kallen"said lelouch as he looked at the fiery head in front of him with softened eyes and immediately a smile form up in his face.

Kallen could only smile at him as he looked at her ,time has passed and yet he has not changed at all..still the same look and eyes and same face.She was happy to see Lelouch again."It seems that you are already up lelouch" she said as her eyes settled on his face.

"So it would appeared Q-1"replied lelouch as a small smirk appear at the corner of his lips.For both a second neither person said a word, Silence has settled in the atmosphere

that said silence was soon broken by lelouch who was feeling slightly uncomfortable." I'm here to say goodbye kallen"he said in a calm tone."i'm here to tell you that it would be the last time that we see eath other again."

Soon the world around kallen started to break as she heard lelouch words."huh?You are going away?"she asked as she started to feel herself shaking a little."Yes"he said."I'm leaving now with C.C and the two of us are going far away from the country she and i made a promised to each other and i intend to keep it".The air around him was slightly uncomfortable as he registered her reaction .Lelouch did not want to hurt her as he looked into her blue eyes but he knew sooner or later he had to tell her the truth.Among everyone that was precious to him,Kallen had been his most important person aside nunally, she has always been with him and protect him when he was in danger but now he had to push her away so she could live a normal life so she could be happy.Yes, today was the day that lelouch was going to end his relationship with kallen.Today was the day that he would end all what connected her with him.

Tears bring up in his face as he thought of what he was going to say,he knew that she would be hurt but it had to be done.He would not bear himself if she was not happy with someone else in her life.Taking a deep breath lelouch put on his best expressionless face as he once did as emperor and stood mentally for what was to come.

'"But why i thought that you were going to stay because of nunally and i thought that maybe you would continue your role as Zero"said kallen as her body began shaking with what she just heard.Instead of a response all she received was a deep and cold chuckle coming from the man that she has come to admired and loved."Hahahahaha...really kallen how naive are you to think that i L.L was going to stay here by my sister side and continue to be Zero"he said in an arrogant voice.

This reaction only made kallen shake as she looked deep into the eyes of Lelouch vi Britannia. In those eyes she could see the same eyes that he bored when she has kissed him on the stairs at the UFN meeting one year ago...

"I thought that-"what she was about to say die in her throat when lelouch interrupted her"You thought what kallen?that i was going to stay by your side ,that i was going to spend my life with you ,hhahaa in that case you're wrong"he said"As you may know i have now a Code ,a code of immortallity which enables me to live a life eternally."he continued "i think you know that C.C has one too don't you?"at this he smirk.

Kallen could only gasped as she received the information. True she knew that C.C had a code but she never knew that of all people lelouch has one."So thats means that-

-Thats means that i'm going to spend my life with my witch eternally and that you won't see me again."he finished with his smirk still in his face waiting for her reaction.

Kallen could only looked at lelouch with tearful eyes.She should have anticipated it.C.C was always there for him always there when he was broken ,always there to support him and when he became emperor she has stayed by his side to the very end until he was killed.

"i-i see..."she whispered.She wanted to cry and begged him to stay, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him but she knew she couldn't as now she knew who was the one that held a place in his heart.It hurt her to know that lelouch did not acknowledge her.

"I just have one question"she said as she took deep breath before preparing herself for the worst.Lelouch could only looked at her knowing fully well what would be her question."Do you love her?"she bit her lip as she saw his eyes go wide before coming back to normal.

"Yes.i do.I love her more than my life".He spoke with a dare she say affection in his voice.Kallen only looked down on the floor when he finished...what was she expecting huh..she knew that he loved C.C yet she wished a part of him also loved her as well.

"Lelouch what do i mean to you?"she asked as she looked straight at him.For a moment he said nothing then he said the words that she wished she had never wanted to hear.

"Kallen i will be blunt with you.For me you mean nothing more than a piece of chess and a well-played knight that i had used to as my entertainment and toast aside like a garbage..

Her eyes widened and tears started to fall out on her once beautiful face.

"At first i thought of you as a sacrificial lamb to be sacrificed in battle to obtain what i wanted ,but then after knowing your full capacity as a knightmare pilot i decided to let you cause i knew that you would have been more of use to me when facing the knights of Round and of course when facing Suzaku."he finished with an arrogant smirk on his face as he watched her tearful face.Tears were starting to pour out of the corner of his eyes but he knew that he had to maintain his act.He wanted to tell the truth tell her what she really mean to him but no he knew that if he did she will still hang on him and would be waiting for him as he kept his promise to C.C.And he could not bear that.He wanted her to be happy if not with him then with someone else.A sudden need to reach out to her and to embrace her in his arms began to overwhelm him.If he did not finish this quickly then all that he has said would be in vain.

"Now that you know that you know the truth i hoped that you forget about me kallen."he said with a cold voice.

Kallen only stood shocked and tearful as he walked passed her and went to the door.

"I need to leave now Kallen,My beautiful witch is waiting for me and i hate to make her wait.Sayonara Kozuki Kallen."and with that he walked away closing the door behind leaving a tearful kallen wept on the floor.Unbeknowst to her she was not the only one crying.

End of flashback.

She would still remembered it as if it was yesterday the way he said those word and the way his face show nothing but nothingness.All the man that she had ever loved in her life left.First was her brother Naoto Kozuki who died in the resistance ,then her Father James William Stadtfeld who die in The Tokyo settlement when the F.L.E.A.I was bombed by none other than Suzaku Kururugi and now the man she loved died and was revived by that immortal witch who-

"You know i don't like it when i wake up i don't see you by my side"said a husky voice besides her left ear and suddenly she felt herself wapped from behind that none other by her worst nightmare or should i say worst person.

"Let.Go"she growled as her eyes narrowed at the face that was displayed in front of her.The figure only smiled and tightened his hold and said"Now thats not very nice kallen-chan"he huskily whispered.face coming close to her and for a breath moment she could feel his breath on her lips and a blush came instantly on her face noticing how close they were.And boy he was smirking that arrogant smirk of his when he looked at her almost reddened face.

"You know you're more beautiful when you're angry kallen and let me tell you"he approached her left ear and slightly bite it before continuing"i love more the way you frown and the look in you eyes when you are furious it makes you more attractive and appealing"he finished.

God was he doing to her, That arrogant punk how dare come close to her like this.

"What do you want Z.Z ?she asked with venom in her voice.At this Z.Z released her and looked at her with emotion."Come to bed with me"His voice sounded slightly low as if he was pleading her.and god the puppy look he gave her almost make her melt.

With an irritating sign she asked"And why should i?Why should i listen to you?"she was scowling at him when he said face did not change."Because we both know that you will continue to stand here all night thinking about him when you could get some sleep.Kallen i know that he broke your heart i know that you still love him but believe me when i say i'm worried about you,you have not been sleeping a lot lately and the others are worried about you.Please i'm begging you come to bed with me. Let those ssd thoughts away."

The way he said was heartwarming.kallen looked deep into the violet eyes of Z.Z which reminded so much of lelouch and could see the sincerity in them.

With a sign kallen complied and agreed "Alright i'm sorry if i made you worried that was not my intentions as well as the others ,its just that...there is a lot in my mind right now and i can't sleep with all that has been going on this year"tired was what kallen was feeling.she had so much work and duties to attend to that she did not even have the time to sleep.

Watching her like this made Z.Z heart ache.Its been sometime now since he had granted kallen the Power Of The Queens.Ever since he had met kallen, he had felt different since their first encounter,the girl in front of him was so much more than what he had imagined,she was fiery ,hot-tempered and more stubborn when it came to protect those she loved.

To say that he had been amazed was the only thing that could describe the feeling in his heart.For 800 years ,Z.Z had never like what he was feeling right now.Love.

When he had first met kallen ,he wanted to be friends with her first.Never his intentions were to grant her the Geass.But nevertheless it has happened when one day a group of Brittanians were trying to woe her and rape her,at that time he knew he had to do something when she was in the verged of being attack.He had took her hands in his and thus a Contract was made.

He sighed when he thought about the power that she now wielded.She had now Three Geass.The Absolute Truth and The Absolute Obedience.The power to force people to tell only the truth and the power to obey whatever command she ordered. His eyes narrowed slightly when he thought about her third geass The Absolute Winter.The power to freeze something with just a mere touch.In all his years of making contracts never in his immortal life Z.Z thought that one would be cursed with the same power that he had wielded hundreds of years ago.The absolute Winter.That power was the cursed power of damnation a power that was means to fear chaos in the world.He remembered how it had create chaos by just letting his anger take the better of him.He sighed deeply at that,now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

Looking up at the red head in front of him ,he decided that both of them needed a good night sleep so with one swiped of his hand he took her bridal style and went to their room."Wh-what do you think your doing"asked kallen as her cheeks reddened she was being carried bridal style by him.Looking down at her he smirk and carried her to bed."We both know that you are extremely exhausted after these last few days,so i only wanted to be kind and bring you back to bed"he said as he gently lowered her on the soft mattress but now before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Z.Z"she whispered surprised at being kissed by him.He smiled when he saw her face only reddened more.

Lowering her into the bed,Z.Z switched off the light and went next to his companion on the bed.He laid gently next to her and brought his arms around her."Mmmhmmmm"Kallen could blushed more at the display of affection by her partner.It had been a few times now that they would indulged in each other company like this.The first time she had literally panicked when she had saw him naked next to her nude form that she had run out of her room with only a blanket around her.She remembered how everyone had laughed at her of being scared.she had then discovered that it was a prank made by Suzaku and him to scare the life out of her.

And now here they were in each other arms ,each one wrapping their arms around each other never wanting to let go.Kallen looked at Z.Z with her blue ones and stared at his violet ones.Those violet eyes who reminded her so much of lelouch the same ones that were now staring at her with love and affection in them.They were really look-alike.Lelouch and Z.Z one would thought that they were twins ,they look so much alike that when she first encountered him she thought it was lelouch but in disguise but when he had revealed to her his true identity and have let her see his past she knew that it wasn't the man she loved...

The only difference between them were the colour of there hairs,lelouch hairs were black while Z.Z hairs were pure white as snow.But there face were much alike.

While she was lost into his deep purple orbs she did not notice that his hand began stroking her long red.

During the year kallen's hair have grow long and beautiful many men have asked her hand in marriage but she would always shoved them off saying that she wasn't interested and because of her beauty some have also started to stare at her with lustful eyes.But they would stop staring once they would noticed his deadly glare.

Since both had a contract, Z.Z has been appointed as the Imperial advisor of the Britannian Military Army.He was also the Chief executive officer of the Zero Squadron since kallen was the Chief general.And also his was her personal bodyguard and assistant advisor in the Imperial Court of Brittania.

Since then he has been close to her ,even though be had his own room he still wanted to sleep with kallen.

He looked at her when he saw her eyes close.Good.She has fallen asleep.He brought her head close to his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist at which she stirred slightly.

She looked so peaceful when she slept.He gently kissed her forehead and closed his eyes entering into oblivion with the girl in his arms.

Unbeknownst to the two individuals a pair of golden orbs and bright green haired was watching in the shadows and was smirking to herself.

Lelouch i wonder how you will react when you see the girl that you loved being cuddled into another man arms who has offered her the Power of the Kings and who is immortal just like us.

She only smiled when she thought how her raven haired companion would react.

* * *

**Author notes: Hello Min'na as you know my name is Megane.And i'm a big fan of Kalulu.So basically this story is a Kalulu story with my OC Z.Z.****In this story Kallen has been granted the power of the Kings.Lemons will be coming in future chapters hope you enjoy the 1st chapter.**


End file.
